


Building Up

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, and a lot of communication basically, i am alone in this ship join me pls, my gf call it polyshamery but we know she's wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: Sansa has a nightmare. Her girlfriends try to help.





	Building Up

**Author's Note:**

> so i just kind of had a small idea which develop into that
> 
> also this wasn't really beta'd and english isn't my first language so sorry for weird phrasing and mistakes

Sansa hears only silence as all of a sudden she wakes up, sweating and breathing heavily. A nightmare like the ones she's used to, Sansa thinks. But she knows that it is a lie - she never got used to them, deeply wishes she had, and will not for quite some time. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen slowly gets through to her as her senses steadily return. She slightly turns her head towards the sleeping figures lying next to her. Margaery is snuggling as close as she can on Brienne’s side while Brienne’s hand is stuck in her beautiful brown curls. The sight manages to calm Sansa, or at least it makes her breathe normally again. She manages to slowly get out of Brienne’s loving embrace, lightly stroking the rough hand, before silently leaving the room.

When she hears the door closing, Brienne finally opens her eyes. She looks at the door with a frown for a bit before turning her gaze towards the ceiling. She knows she ought to let Sansa have some space but she can’t deny her urge to help the girl out however she can. She decides to stay a little while longer in bed, letting Sansa have some time alone.

Still shaken, Sansa manages to pour some water into the kettle and turns it on. She observes the steaming water with a numb look on her face before suddenly reaching out to the kettle to turn off the switch as she remembers how noisy it becomes once it’s boiling. As a change of plan, she uses a saucepan to resume it boiling. The small bubbles rising to the surface of the water seems to be the most interesting thing to look at, as the sight of it seems strangely calming. She opens the cupboard, gets her mug and puts it down on the counter. The unintended clank-sound makes her flinch. Sansa presses her eyes shut and exhales sharply.

“They won't wake up from that, Sansa,” she mutters, irritation seeping through her words, “just stay rational.”

She turns to another cupboard and reaches for an opened package of green tea. It's not like she is going to go back to sleep soon, so she could at least still try to stay awake. Open the trash. Throw away papers. Sansa glances over the empty living room. Some light is coming in from the street lanterns and the occasional car passing by at this hour. Some rain drops can be heard with a gust of wind. She takes a few steps and feels some crumbs under her feet. A thought about cleaning later today doesn't have the time to fully form before the bubbling sound of simmering water causes her to turn abruptly. She accidentally hits her wrist on the counter, hard enough for her to grimace. 

As soon as she has added the water to the mug, she sits down at the counter, playing mindlessly with the string of the tea bag.

At least it’s been long I had a bad dream. The attempt to find comfort in that thought remains unsuccessful however. 

 

Brienne decides to finally get up, her mind far from being at peace. She doesn't know how bad Sansa is actually feeling at the moment, which only makes her worry more. She untangles herself from Margaery but not before swiftly kissing her temple. The sleeping woman mumbles something before taking a pillow as a less satisfying cuddle buddy. Brienne fondly smiles at her and leaves the room as quietly as possible.

Sansa is still staring down into her tea when she sees her. Luckily the slight sound of the door closing makes her turn around without frightening her.

“Are you alright?” Brienne asks immediately.

Sansa shrugs before staring down again. It only leaves Brienne feeling all the more worried, as well as slightly out of place.

“I- I can leave if you want.”

The red head snaps up.

“No, stay.” Sansa says quickly, “Please.” Her voice is hoarse and cracks slightly at the end of the word.

Brienne nods and sits across from her. The steam rising from the mug is the only thing moving for a while. Until they start to talk.

“Would you like some?” Sansa asks gesturing to her drink.

“Oh yeah, I'll take some.” Brienne answers as she gets up to get a mug. Sansa gets up as well.

“Let me do that for you. I was the one waking you up.” She says apologetically, her hand about to grab the mug.

The taller woman stops her by gently taking her hand mid-motion and smiles kindly, “It’s fine Sansa, you know I have a light sleep”, her voice soft.

“But-”

“It’s okay, really. I was planning to go on a run anyway.” Brienne shrugs as she pours boiling water in her mug.

Sansa’s lips are a thin line and she finally has a sip of her drink. 

“Want to talk about it?” Brienne asks without looking at her. Sansa shrugs with a slight grunt and lets her fingers rhythmically tap on her tea.

“A clear answer would be more helpful for both of us, Sansa.” Brienne sighs.

Sansa seems to consider the offer for a while before looking at the taller one. “Can I sit on your lap then?”

“Of course.”

Brienne leads the quiet woman to the couch where she sits first before Sansa sits on her lap as comfortably as possible.

“Want me to hold you ?” Brienne asks softly. The answer is a tiny nod and so Brienne complies, putting her arms loosely around Sansa’s waist.

“Talk to me.” Sansa says quietly after taking a sip of her tea. And so Brienne talks. About whatever she can think of. Of people she met, about what they could do in the future, either a close or far away future. She sometimes doesn't speak for a few beats not knowing what to go on about. She is usually more used to having someone who talks back to her but she knows that Sansa won’t talk until she is in a talking mood which happens more often when someone is talking to her first.

“-then I was hoping that you two would join me in my workout routine one day. At least once.”

This finally lures a reaction out of Sansa who scoffs with a smile and shakes her head, “You know you’d have to drag us with you for that.”

“You say it as if I couldn’t do that.”

Sansa smiles, “True,” she looks down at her now empty mug, “But I know you too well.”

“So you know I’ll find a way to convince you two?”

“Margaery will be the hardest one to convince.”

“Then can I rely on your charms to help me out once you’ll be ready to join me at any time?”

This makes Sansa chuckle before she puts her mug onto the coffee table and silently hugs Brienne tightly, who returns the gesture. 

“Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s fine, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t care?” 

Her answer is to snuggle closer to Brienne and take a deep breath. The tickings of the clock are here. Brienne looks at the time. 6:43. They must have been up for an hour now.

“Still a better one.” Sansa whispers unexpectedly. Brienne has now her hand gently going through red hair, overly careful when a tangle is there.

“I- I know it wasn’t my fault.” she continues, “But I often wonder. I wonder what if I had done something else… I wonder.”

“We all regret acting or not on some things.” Brienne replies calmly, “But Sansa, you were in a terrible situation.”

Sansa keeps quiet and closes her eyes. She let herself feels Brienne's calming presence to attempt at getting her thoughts clear.

“I probably wouldn't have anyway. Wasn't brave enough.”

“Sansa,” Brienne sighs, “You are one of the bravest people I’ve met.”

The smaller woman stays silent but pulls away to look into clear blue eyes full of honesty. Brienne holds the gaze the best she can. Sansa might be quiet on her feelings and tries to get as little attention possible on her but her eyes tell stories. It quickly makes their staring overbearing for Brienne. But she’s willing to hold it as long as Sansa decides to.

“Thank you but-”

“You are more than I could ever be.” Brienne breaths out before Sansa could deny such an obvious truth.

Sansa looks hesitant for a bit then puts their foreheads together as she closed her eyes.

“Thank you my love.” She whispers shakingly.

“A-Are you alright ? Did I say something-” Brienne says quickly, scared she did more bad than good. But Sansa cuts her off by pressing her lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and soft but most of all, reassuring.

“I feel better.” Sansa replies once she ends the kiss. Brienne smiles and it is returned warmly.

Sansa cuddles closer to Brienne and starts to hum quietly. The tall woman has such honesty that she could make her believe anything. Maybe she can be brave if Brienne says she is. She could maybe bring herself to believe it, one day. She feels better yes, but not good yet. Maybe if I can talk more about it, she wonders. However, Sansa doesn't want to put more pressure on Brienne. She knows how much her love cares and doesn't allow herself not to being able to help. They'll have a chance to talk it out and with Margaery.

“I should get prepared.” Brienne says gently with a smile.

“Stay until the sun is up ?” Sansa groans, her hold getting tighter, “Don’t want you to meet some weirdos.”

“Fine. But please Sans, air.”

“Sorry.” she replies with a sheepish smile and loosens her grip.

 

 

 

Margaery opens her eyes and is about to stretch when she feels the tension in her legs. She groans and put her face into one of the pillows that she has been cuddling instead of Brienne. 

Don’t mess this up, don’t move, don’t m- 

The blanket moves slightly over her limbs which is enough for crippling pain to be shoot through her legs. Her groans are now louder as she tries to hold onto someone but soon notices that she is alone in bed. The pain is getting away but the cramps are still here. Margaery turns her gaze to the door which is luckily open enough for her to see Sansa walk in the kitchen. Judging by the smell, pancakes are being prepared. It makes her forget too quickly about her legs as she attempts to get up unsuccessfully.

“Sansaaa !” Margaery calls loudly with a slight grunt and hoping she would be heard. Thankfully the redhead comes into the room,opening slowly the door.

“Margaery ?” She first says as if to answer but continues, “Am I interrupting something ?”

“My slow, painful death.”

Sansa chuckles as she leans over Margaery after sitting on the bed, “What's wrong pretty girl ?”

“Cramps.”

“Oh. Already on your periods ?”

“My legs actually.”

Sansa hisses in compassion, “What can I do about it ?”

“Hold my hand until it’s gone ?” Margaery pleads as she offers her right hand. Sansa gently takes it before stroking it gently. Margaery then tries to make the cramps go away, moving slightly her legs from time to time and groaning apologies to Sansa when she happens to hold her hand too tight.

“Okay I’m ready for breakfast now.” She says with a smile once she can move her legs freely, “Also ready for my good morning kiss.” she adds with a smirk, which makes Sansa smile. After a quick kiss, Sansa stands up and walks towards the door.

“Come on sleepyhead, the pancakes won’t make themselves on their own.” Is the answer to Margaery's pout which changes into a smile before she finally gets up.

“Our lovely girl isn’t here ?” She says with disappointment when she sees no one else in the kitchen and living room.

“You missed her.” Sansa answers with an apologetic smile, “She was about to go on a run with an empty stomach but I somehow convinced her to stay until I made her something.” She tells as she serves Margaery a plate of pancakes. Margaery is frowning as she takes some juice out of the fridge and goes sit at the counter.

“Brienne is sometimes a bit too…”

“Independent ?” Margaery offers and Sansa nods as she sits next to her after putting dirty dishes in the sink. Margaery gesture the juice towards the other girl who shakes her head with a smile, giving her permission to finish it.

“How long have you been up ?” Margaery finally asks after taking a bite out of her food. Sansa smiles but wrinkles her hands which Margaery immediately notices but says nothing about.

“Just a few hours,” Sansa responds without meeting her eyes, “Maybe three or four ?”

It is still early in the day, no later than 9, and they usually have a similar sleeping schedule. The dots rapidly connect before Margaery pushes aside her food and takes Sansa’s hands in her own, a concerned look on her face, “Did something happen ?”

“Just,” Sansa takes a deep breath and decides to look at her, “Just a bad dream.”

Nodding in understanding, Margaery brings a hand to Sansa’s cheek and softly strokes it. The girl leans silently into the touch, her blue eyes still gazing into deep brown ones.

“Nothing too bad.” Sansa adds.

“Bad enough for you not to sleep through the night.” Margaery points out. Sansa only hums as a simple answer. Margaery quickly mentally plan what Sansa would need at the moment.

“Do you feel the need to talk about it ?” She asks gently, trying not to push Sansa into a bad situation. The other girl weakly shakes her head and stays silent for a bit.

“Not yet.” Sansa whispers back. Margaery nods with a small smile and looks around them to put her mind at work.

“We could play ?” She offers with a smile as her eyes fall on a dusty console, “It's been ages we turned on that Wii and I didn't fight over it with Loras for three days for that.” Maybe a distraction is more needed at the moment. It seemed to have its effect as Sansa chuckles and now have a challenging expression.

“If you’re ready to lose at Mario Kart then let’s go.”

 

After a few rounds, Margaery knows she won't be able to catch up Sansa’s victories but refuses to admit defeat. By some tricks, that might involve kisses and getting Sansa flustered, Margaery manages to not look as bad as anticipated on the final score.

“You're only that good because you have more siblings to play with.” Margaery whines jokingly once they decided to turn off the game.

“There's not that many games where six siblings can play at the same time.” Sansa replies with a smirk. They are sitting on the ground, their backs against the couch. The sunlight is only reaching around their shoulders and offers a comforting warmth. They both fall silent, appreciating the light mood and each other's presence. Sansa also starts to have twitching hands, knowing what she wants to do but not sure if she is capable to do it right. She decides to hold on Margaery’s hand who squeezes her hand back. It helps her not getting lost in her own thoughts.

“It wasn't that bad.” She says with a strangely calm voice, “But I should have said something.”

Margaery seems to hesitate for a split of a second before whispering back, “I know you now want to but back then-”

“I should have told you about him. Maybe then you wouldn't have dated that ass. And maybe -” her sentence is not needed to be continued for Margaery to understand.

“The deed was done when I met you.” She sighs but put her forehead to Sansa’s, “But please don't ever think it was your fault.”

Sansa nods weakly, “I know it wasn't.” This time it is a sigh of relief that comes out of Margaery's mouth.

“You know you can come to us if you need us to do anything.”

Sansa nods again with a smile this time, “Thank you.”

Margaery doesn't reply, expecting Sansa to go on. However silence takes its place again, as does the girls in each other arms.

 

 

 

When Brienne opens the door she first hears the forceful whisking going on in the kitchen before seeing that the source of the noise was Margaery. Brienne looks at her quizzically since Margaery has never been one for cooking and not out of not wanting to, she just isn’t good at it.

“Hey.”

Margaery turns around quite briskly, a frown apparent on her face just the time of a blink before her usual confident and snarky smile appears.

“Hi there, handsome.”

It makes Brienne smiles lightly. She walks towards the counter and tries to put the box of cakes somewhere in the middle of all the plates. Margaery put her bowl to the side and helps her by taking the plates full of meringues and putting them in the fridge.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away with that. We’ll probably have some for the rest of the week.” She sighs. Brienne chuckles and shakes her head.

“It’s okay they actually look good.” She says while taking place on one of the stools. The smaller woman puts a hand on her chest and feigns shock.

“Is my beautiful and gallant knight implying some bad things behind those words ?”

“The whole country knows about your gastronomic talent, my Lady.” Brienne replies back with a smirk but serious tone. Margaery lets out a loud and genuine laugh and walks to the tall woman. She's still giggling as puts her arms on Brienne shoulders, thoughtful not to put food on her shirt.

“You sure do know how to seduce a woman.” Margaery says once she is calm again. Brienne shrugs with a goofy smile.

“Trying my best for the best, I guess.”

The smaller woman brushes some hair out of Brienne forehead with the back of her hand before leaving a lingering kiss there.

“You're one of the best too, lovely.” Margaery almost whispers.

Brienne feels the heat on her face coming but tries her best not to let it take over.

“How's your day ?”

At these words, Margaery stiffens. A forced smile can clearly be seen now. She pulls away from Brienne to go wash her hands.

“I woke up a few hours after you two. Sansa went to get groceries.” she answers almost sharply. She keeps cleaning her hands way longer than necessary, they both know it. Brienne gets up with a worried look and goes to stop the water. She grabs the dish towel and carefully dries Margaery hands, their gaze not quite meeting.

“Margaery, what's wrong ?”

Brienne isn’t one for pushing people to talk but knowing that Margaery isn't the kind who is going to openly talk about how she is feeling easily, she only has that solution. Margaery keeps not looking at her, which is so unlikely for her, always full of confidence. Margaery tries to keep her face as neutral as she is silent and let eyes wander around. She finally sees Brienne’s scratched hands and looks up to see a few bruises on her arms.

“You’re hurt.” Margaery states with a worried look “Let me see that in the bathroom.”

Brienne sighs in resignation but doesn’t protest and walks towards the bathroom, feeling the small hand in her back. She then sits on the side of the tub and watches Margaery taking out some stuff for her bruises.

“You might be good at avoiding questions but it doesn’t mean you’re doing it discreetly.” Brienne says flatly.

Margaery lets the stuff fall loudly the stuff in the sink before letting out a sigh full of frustration.

“I, ” She takes a deep breath, “I just don’t understand.”

Brienne waits for her to continue. There’s a few moments of silence before one of them dares to move. The taller woman put her hand hesitantly on Margaery's shoulder and rubs it slightly, hoping it would make her feel a bit better. Still not looking at her, the smaller woman takes her hand in her own and lightly shakes it. Margaery then applies the disinfectant on the scratches and Brienne hisses a bit from the sudden sting.

“I don’t understand how I could be of any help to her.” Her voice is steady but Brienne mostly sees anger in her eyes.

“I don’t know what to fight against, I know what is hurting her but I can’t chase it away, I can’t trick it, I can’t threaten it, I just can not do anything I would do if some asshole would come to hurt her again.”

“It's okay,” Brienne says with some relief in her voice, “I don't get to fight anyone either. We just have to be there for Sansa when she needs us to be. And you know how terrible I am with words. She needs you.”

“But you are honest. Direct. I want to do more than just being here, ” she replies clearly annoyed that no other solutions seem possible and starts to apply cream on Brienne’s bruises “It's just I hate- I hate-”

“Not being in control.” Brienne finishes for her. Margaery finally looks into her blue eyes, her face definitely looking guilty.

“I shouldn't b-”

“There are worse reasons for wanting to be so you shouldn't feel bad for that.” Brienne cuts in with a gentle tone. Margaery puts away the stuff but she has now a look of uncertainty across her face. As a first instinct, Brienne stands up and takes the smaller woman in her arms.

“What if I hurt her even more ?” Margaery asks with a shaking voice while tightening her hold on Brienne. “It can get over my head so easily. I literally dated the shithead who did that to her.”

Brienne gently grabs her face and make their eyes meet. “You. Couldn't. Know.” Her tone as firmly as she means her words. She rubs Margaery's back and rocks her lightly. 

“I knew what kind of bastard he was. I saw the relief on Sansa's face the day he started to put his attention on me. I should have known or at least be suspicious but I stayed. Six fucking months because of his last name.” Her teeth are gritted so hardly that she could have teared off anything at this moment.

Brienne does not have the time to let her thoughts out when Margaery mumbles “I need to do something.” with finality before getting out of Brienne's embrace and going back to the kitchen. Brienne hears the whisking again, even more forceful than when she came back. The taller woman joins her, walking slowly to have a moment to think of what to tell Margaery. She leans against the counter as the mixing was put in the oven. She knows only a part of the problem, Brienne can feel it.

“Did you tell Sansa about that ?” Brienne asks which only makes Margaery shrugs in response and closes forcefully the oven. 

“About what ?” she replies flatly as if the conversation they just had didn’t happen.

“Margaery…”

“No.” The silence is heavy. No one knows who should speak, a moment that is getting too familiar.

“No she doesn’t. Of course not. What would she thinks of me if she knew that I could have helped her sooner but didn't. ” The end of her sentence is whispered so low that Brienne has to get closer to hear.

“There's a difference between actually knowing and should have known.” Brienne reassures her. Margaery looks up at her, with some hopes that she would say something more. Brienne holds the gaze the best she can manage. The smaller woman takes Brienne in an embrace, clinging to her, the strong need to hold onto someone.

“Tell her. Like you told me. Better be honest and get over it quickly.”

“What if it goes wrong.” Margaery's voice is so steady that it sound like an affirmation and not a question.

Brienne ponders the possibility for a moment, “I can't say it won't,” she sighs, “But I'm sure that the outcome won't be of any bad.”

Margaery nods silently with a small smile. Her brown eyes seem to light up slightly.

“Thank you.”

Brienne smiles back before kissing her forehead.

“Wouldn't want to worry her with you cooking so much in the same day.” She adds with a chuckle. Margaery chuckles sarcastically back and pouts slightly.

“It makes me use my frustration into something, at least.” Margaery explains with a shrug. She then kisses Brienne's jaw, her size limiting her so.

“But I guess talking did a better effect.” She admits, mumbling. Brienne nods and silently appreciates that Margaery let her help instead of letting her mind mess with itself.

“Now tell me the tale of how you got hurt, lovely.”

 

 

Somehow managing to open the door with so much bags in hand, Sansa is welcomed by the view of Margaery working steadily on some paper with her headphones on and Brienne silently cleaning the dishes. She knows that their attention will easily be on her, even more so after this morning. With the best attempt at not disturbing that scene, she silently gets into the flat. Her attempt doesn’t last long, sadly. The two women react the moment the door is closed and Sansa puts the groceries bags on the table.

“Don’t let me interrupt anything.” Sansa says quickly but almost gets knock off by Margaery’s sudden hug. She quickly holds on the smaller body with a smile.

“Was I out there longer than I thought ?” Sansa asks with a light tone.

“No more than what we were expecting.” Brienne reassures her as she seems to be finishing to clean the dishes. Sansa notices Brienne’s now fading bruises and suddenly gets worried.

“Are you alright my love ? You’re hurt.”

Brienne looks confused for a bit before glancing at her arms as it seems she forgot about these bruises, “Oh it’s nothing important. Only an accident on my run.” she replies while drying her hands.

“Not an accident,” corrects Margaery, letting out her grasp on Sansa, “You willingly climb that much trees.”

“Trees ? What for ?” Sansa wonders out loud now more confused than worried. Brienne isn't the kind to compulsively act on something unless she has a good reason to.

“There was a bit of a storm yesterday night apparently and-”

“This lovely girl decided to help firefighters. They were putting back in trees the fallen nests.” Margaery finishes proudly, poking Brienne's side. Sansa let out a sigh of relief, her mind was imagining the worst already but now she is smiling.

“The world doesn’t deserve you my love.” Sansa says lovingly. She can hear Brienne mutters something along the lines of it was nothing but the two girls doesn't react to it, knowing how overly humble Brienne is.

“Now,” Margaery interjects, “go get comfy on the couch sweet girl.” Margaery says with her usual, confident smile. Smile that she wears when she is thinking of accomplishing something.

Sansa stares at Margaery. Her gaze shifts to Brienne, who is now putting the groceries in the cupboards and in the fridge. It seems like she won’t get away from this easily.

“Why ?” Sansa asks with uncertainty in her voice.

“You need a calm day. So we will start by a movie.” Brienne answers simply. Sansa sees her and Margaery exchange glances with proud smiles. Seeing this fill her with warmth but can not help her to dread what is to come. She still isn't used of their overprotective nature even after all this time dating the two wonderful girls standing before her.

“You both are sweethearts but don’t you have work this afternoon Brienne ? And don’t you have an essay to work on Margaery ?”

“I managed to take a day off. Jaime seemed glad to do overtime.” Brienne shrugged.

“And I still have time until my work is due.” Margaery adds on, “Now go on that couch.” her voice now authoritative.

“I love you both but I really don’t want to bother you anymore today. I’m feeling good, I swear.” Sansa argues still, even if the chances of getting away from that are almost non existent now.

“Well I’m glad you feel so but it's not going to stop my plan to make you have a good day.” Margaery declares.

“I really can't escape it, can I ?” Sansa asks rhetorically but still looks at Brienne with some hope. Hope that is put away when Brienne shakes her head.

“Fine, fine I'll go.” She finally says with resignation, “But let me prepare lunch.” Sansa says as she starts to walk to the kitchen before being lift up so easily that it could only be Brienne's doing. It makes her take a step into the air. Sansa pouts to show her annoyance but isn't actually mad.

“You really do too much for us.” Margaery sighs as she pats her shoulder.

“Today, you let us take care of you.” Brienne adds on and puts Sansa down. Sansa simply sighs and finally walks to the couch.

Once settled on the couch she looks at them preparing food with a frown, mostly jokingly.

“Will you let me clean the kitchen at least ?” Sansa asks seriously before chuckling at the two frowning faces that she gets as an answer. Margaery then goes disappear in their room before coming back with some blankets and throws it on the couch, partially on Sansa.

“What does our sweet girl want to watch ?” Margaery asks, kneeling in front on their DVDs stack.

“It's been a while we didn't watch a Disney movie.” Sansa answers after thinking a few seconds.

“Only two weeks.” Brienne says as she finally comes with plates filled with meringues, lemon cakes and other sweets. Sansa doesn't remember having any of that left in the cupboards. She easily concludes that it was the doing of the girls which make her smile and her heart beat stronger.

“Exactly my point.”

Margaery and Brienne chuckle as the first put on a DVD, that Sansa doesn't manage to catch the title. Brienne sits on the couch and looks at Sansa quizzically, a look which Sansa always found endearing.

“Don't want to dress into something more comfortable ?”

Sansa grunts but gets up, “Only because you're adorable.” she says before kissing quickly a now blushing Brienne, which makes her smile with pride. She never thought she'd have that much of an effect on someone. When she comes back with a large simple blue t shirt and sweatpants, Margaery is snuggled up to Brienne's side. This remind her of this morning and make her realise how different she feels from then. Instead of panic and numbness it was love and safety.

“You do look cute when you do that face, you know.” she hears Margaery tease Brienne, knowing the twisted satisfaction the smaller woman get from making them profusely blush, as if it was a game to her.

“You're back !” Brienne says to escape Margaery, even though her pink face and the higher pitch in her voice betray her. Sansa hums with a smile and get into place on Brienne's other side.

“So you were the one with this shirt.” Margaery says as she stares at Sansa’s clothing.

“Yup. Sorry, I stole it from your side. It's comfy.”

“You both know that it is mine right ?” Brienne tells them with pursed lips. Margaery shrugs and Sansa chuckles as they both hug the taller woman.

“True. But can you blame us ?” Margaery says to justify their crime, “Such a good way to have a bit of you staying with us.”

Sansa hums with a soft smile, “You need to wear it again though. It's not smelling like you anymore.”

“I could if you two stopped stealing my clothes.”

“We can't promise anything.” Margaery whispers and winks in a conspiratorial way to Sansa who nods before kissing quickly Brienne’s cheek, which seem to make her forget about the ordeal. She then leans over to kiss Margaery in what is supposed to be a short kiss but the other girl chooses to hold her behind the neck to get their faces closer and make the kiss last.

“Get a room.” Sansa hears Brienne whisper before Margaery ends the kiss but not before biting her lower lip. Sansa sighs, smiling and goes back to Brienne's side to snuggle.

“Maybe we will.” Margaery replies, “Feel free to join us.” She adds with a wink before turning to the TV and starting the movie. The three of them fall silent as the Disney logo appears.

 

 

Sansa is humming along the credits music and Brienne is slightly snoring when the movie is done. It's actually the third one they watched in a row. Margaery is stroking the sleeping woman’s hair and flashes a smile at Sansa who returns it and shakes her head to the music rhythm. 

“Thank you.” Margaery hears Sansa whisper after the credits. She offers her hand and Sansa gratefully takes it. Margaery silently squeezes it to calm her nerves. She is almost laughing at herself for being nervous to talk about her worries and regrets. She isn't one for those. But she remembers what Brienne said earlier. Tell her what you said. But before she gets to voice her thoughts, Sansa speaks up again.

“I actually needed it.” she admits quietly.

Margaery chuckles, her nerves not getting better, “It's nothing sweetling. Brienne brought cake, I baked, most of it was already put into place.”

“Oh should I fear for my life in the next hours ?”

Margaery playfully shoves her, “Not you too !”

Sansa shushes her and cuddles into the still sleeping woman between them, “You're going to wake her !” she hisses with a smile.

“She won’t. Unless one of us gets up.” Margaery replies as she goes on with stroking lovingly the blonde hair. She noticed quite early in their relationship that Brienne has indeed a light sleep but it more often happened by the lack of contact than noises. She blames her overanalyzing nature for noticing something like that. She sometimes feels bad for that. But noticing the silence, Margaery now jumps on the occasion to talk.

“I'm sorry.”

Sansa stops in her tracks and stares back at her, clearly not understanding from where this came from.

“I should have been able to help earlier.”

“But you did and-” Sansa starts before Margaery cuts her, getting directly to the point.

“I knew.” She takes deep breath, “I mean, how he was. Not about you.” She can not bear to look at her and inwardly scoffs at herself. How pathetic must she look, someone always praised for their speech but still does not speak clearly when things that actually matter are at stake. The silence before any answer is unbearable and seems to last too long.

“Anyone who didn't know about him would be stupid.” Sansa answers firmly yet quietly, “It was my case.”

“You were young.”

“Doesn't make me less stupid for sticking around for so long. I can't blame you for the dreams you had of a future with him. I had them too.”

Margaery nods, chewing her lip.

“You weren't stupid.” she adds in a whisper. A way to try to go on and not let silence take its place,“I should have done something.”

“We weren't that close yet. But I remember you gave him quite the food poisoning the day you broke up with him.”

“Grandmother's idea. Backed up by Loras.” Margaery remembers quite fondly the moment the plan was put into place. It was probably the first time she saw her grandmother so excited to do something.

“More than I ever did.” Sansa replies with a small smile. They both flinch a bit before smiling tenderly when Brienne groans a bit, still asleep, and tighten her hold on them. Sansa grabs Brienne's hand and let herself get closer as Margaery is chewing one cheek in worry.

“It's not your fault.”

Sansa hums and falls silent once again.

"I shouldn't have stayed with him. For so long." Margaery mutters not apologizing this time. It feels better to admit it was wrong than trying to apologize for something long done. Sansa looks at her with a frown that Margaery hasn't expected.

"He never hurt you, right ?" 

"No." Is the firm answer that quickly gets Sansa. “No.” she repeats quieter this time, not wanting to sound like she had something to hide. He never even tried she wants to add but doesn't. This could make Sansa question and doubt herself so easily.

“Then there's no need to be sorry.” Sansa concludes with a shrug, “You never hurt me either, so.”

Margaery lets out a deep breath she seems to hold for too long and nods in comprehension. Sansa smiles a bit and puts her hand on her hand.

“I'm glad you told me.”

“Yeah me too.” Margaery admits sheepishly.

 

Brienne feels soft tinglings on her cheeks as she opens slowly her eyes. She starts to feel guilty for falling asleep at a Sansa dedicated time, but knowing how the girl was feeling better makes her feel better a bit with herself. The tinglings happen to be kisses from the two other very awake girls. Brienne jerks up in surprise which make Sansa fall back onto the couch and Margaery hits her nose on her cheekbone.

“Oh gods, I- I'm sorry !” She stammers as she quickly gets a giggling Sansa back up and examines a smiling Margaery who is rubbing her nose.

“Are you both okay ?” Brienne asks in worry, now her hands on Margaery's face to check for any sign of bruise or blood. She then puts them down, feeling self conscious of how big her hands are and not wanting to do a mistake again.

“You'll need more than that to break us, lovely.” Margaery answers as she lies down to have her head on Brienne's lap.

“We are okay.” Sansa adds with a small smile before starting to let her fingers run through Margaery's brown curls.

“Sure ?” Brienne insists a last time looking at both woman expectantly. Margaery grabs her hand and squeezes with a conspiratorial smile.

“Everything went fine.”

Sansa hums and nods. Brienne sighs in relief.

“I'm glad.”

The living room is now bathing in the warm sunlight of a late spring afternoon. Brienne can see easily all the dust and fingerprint on their TV screen as she could hear now way more cars than this early morning. More days like that await for them and Brienne is ready to face them, with Margaery and Sansa by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand i made drawings that go with it there
> 
> http://prisciart.tumblr.com/post/160919229606/so-i-wrote-a-fic-and-i-felt-the-need-to-illustrate


End file.
